tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Antarctic Assault
Log Title: Antarctic Assault Characters: Axegrinder, Baroness, Flamestrike, Interrogator, Major Bludd, Megatron, Skywarp Location: Antarctic Circle Date: 8 December 2011 TP: Flood TP Summary: The final showdown in Antarctica: the combined force of Joes, Cobras, and Autobots makes their strike on the Decepticon installation responsible for the melting of the southern icecaps. Category:2011 Category:Logs Category:Flood TP Antarctica - Antarctic Circle The southernmost point on Earth, the South Pole, lies at the center of a frozen landmass called Antarctica. This is the coldest and windiest place on earth, surrounded by great sheets of ice. Antarctica is divided by the Transanarctic Mountains and the Pensacola Mountains into Lesser and Greater Antarctica. Antarctica is not part of any one nation, though several lay claim to sections of the territory. No plants or animals live in the interior, but the southern oceans surrounding the area are rich in sea life and colonies of penguins and schools of whales may be found around the coast and islands. There is no permanent settlement in Antarctica, though scientists visit special bases to study the climate and geography. Tourists also come to see the sights, such as Mt. Erebus, an active volcano. The Bentley Trench, at 8,325 feet, is the lowest point in the Earth's crust. Tele-Viper 911 says, "All Cobra Forces report Ready. G.I. Joe Forces are reporting the same." Baroness says, "All Cobra Forces, Launch. Send the Signal to the Joes." Megatron watches as the vehicles appear on the horizon, snarling a bit as he raises his cannon arm. "Decepticons, attack! Leave not one vehicle intact!" he shouts as he waits for them to get within range. Super Hornet #3136 leads a wing of G.I. Joe aircraft low on the horizon. Scarlett snaps into the radio, "Allright Joes, just like up north. Prepare to break on my signal, Engage your targets, and when you have a lock, take the shot at that installation. Go get 'em Joes." She watches the sensor readout, "....BREAK! Yo Joe!" The Hornet pulls up and to the left, coming up and banking over, to get into position for an attack run on the Decepticon Installation. Major Bludd leads a column of HISS tanks across the bitter cold Antarctican earth. The weatherised tanks have no difficulty navigating the slick and sometimes uneven ice. Maggot #722> Baroness leads a column of Maggots parrallel to Bludd's HISS tanks. She speaks softly into her radio, "All Ground forces, punch a hole through their defences, and concentrate on knocking out any opposition. Air Forces, take down the Enemy. All Forces, fire on the Installation when you have a clear shot, it is the priority." Megatron aims into the middle of the column of HISS tanks and unleashes a fusion blast towards the central tank. "Your efforts will be futile, humans! Prepare for oblivion!" Mamba #726> Interrogator responds into his radio, "It will be done, Baroness." Flamestrike moves up, into position near Megatron, but turns towards the flying machines. He smiles a little, and hasn't taken on a helicopter in awhile, so one of those Mambas is going to be his first fireball. He fires his laser pistol. >> Flamestrike misses Mamba #726 with Laser-Pistol . << Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> The Prometheus rapidly approaches the Decepticon installation. She grins maniacally behind her visor and mask. "This is what we've been waitin' for," she murmurs. Major Bludd's HISS column breaks as Megatron's blast comes in. Most of the tanks manage to escape serious damage, but the rear of one tank melts under the assault. Its engines whine furiously as they try to drag the distorted vehicle over the snow. Maggot #722> Baroness orders the Maggots to lock onto the Installation, and open Fire. She orders her own Maggot to fire the Artillery as soon as they are in range. Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder selects the long-range AIM-120 missile and fires it at maximum range. "Eat this, you murderer!" >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 misses Megatron with AIM-120. << >> Maggot #722 strikes Decepticon Installation - Antarctica with Artillery . << Super Hornet #3136> Scarlett rolls her Super Hornet, and strafes the Installation, just as a chunk of it is fired upon by the Maggots. "Well, Cobra didn't come to play games." She lets a long stream of Machine-Cannon fire go. >> Super Hornet #3136 strikes Decepticon Installation - Antarctica with Machine-Cannon . << Skywarp sees the incoming ground vehicles and grins. He laughs aloud as the humans' weaponry impacts the installation. "Try a little of this!" >> Decepticon Installation - Antarctica strikes Maggot #722 with Laser-Turrets . << Major Bludd calls out orders over the radio to the tank drivers, directing them to split the column and move in from two different directions on the installation. He fires off a barrage from the HISS's cannons. >> HISS #2969 strikes Decepticon Installation - Antarctica with Cannons . << Megatron dodges the incoming missile blast, and snarls as he raises his cannon at the Stratus. "You'll pay dearly for that, human worm!" he growls as he unleashes a blast of fusion energy. >> Megatron critically strikes Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Cannon ! << Mamba #726> Interrogator maneuvers the Mamba expertly as the Decepticon fires at him, avoiding the laser blast. He says, "That attack will not go unpunished." He locks on to Flamestrike and fires a missile at him! >> Mamba #726 strikes Flamestrike with Missile . << Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Every warning light in the Prometheus goes off as Megatron's cannon-blast engulfs the jet. Axegrinder screams, shaken by the ferocity of the blast and momentarily blinded. Though there's not much left of her jet, she manages to maneuver what's left of her jet away from Megatron. Her instinct is to ram the Prometheus down his alien throat, but a cool voice of logic tells her it would be stupid to throw her life away in such a pointless gesture. Megatron probably wouldn't even feel it. Flamestrike is fit with the missile, but just laughs, "I like your fire, Human. Want to see some of mine?" He raises his other hand, and lets loose a long stream of Napalm towards the Mamba, his Flamethrower spitting. >> Flamestrike strikes Mamba #726 with Flamethrower . << Super Hornet #3136> Scarlett sees Axegrinder's jet take a huge jet, and decides it is time to make Megatron dance. She brings up her weapons list, and switches Target, "Hi Megatron, we are in the South, let me show you some Southern Hospitality." She fires an AIM-120 at the Decepticon Leader's face. >> Super Hornet #3136 strikes Megatron with AIM-120. << Maggot #722> Baroness continues to advance on the Installation, and continues to keep watch on the battle. The Maggot spits Laser Fire at the Installation. >> Maggot #722 strikes Decepticon Installation - Antarctica with Laser. << Skywarp keeps up firing on the human vehicles, particularly that weird blue one with the big gun. >> Decepticon Installation - Antarctica strikes Maggot #722 with Laser . << The HISSes keep up their fire on the installation, ignoring the Decepticons, whose attention is mostly taken up with the air force, as planned. >> HISS #2969 strikes Decepticon Installation - Antarctica with Cannons . << Megatron watches as the plane veers off, then gets slammed by a missile from another gnat buzzing about. Snarling, his cannon is raised to give it the same treatment. >> Megatron strikes Super Hornet #3136 with Plasma . << Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder beats the radio console with her fist until it connects, albeit very shakily. "*static*-tron! My jet*static*! *static**static*nake straight-*static*!" Mamba #726> Interrogator steels himself as the stream of fire hits the Mamba. The HUD lights up warnings as he tries to reacquire the target. When he does, he opens fire with the helicopter's machine guns. >> Mamba #726 strikes Flamestrike with Machine-Gun . << Flamestrike jumps into the Air, and flies towards the Mamba. As he does, he draws fires from the Mamba's machine guns, but shrugs it off, for now. His sword is drawn, and it immediately leaps with Blue-White flame. As he gets close, he slashes at the Mamba with his Sword, "Really Human? You think your little guns scare me?" >> Flamestrike misses Mamba #726 with Fire Knife. << Super Hornet #3136> Scarlett is rocked by the plasma, as a good portion of her aircraft is turned into so much wreckage. Luckily, her one major ordnance is still attached to the center Pylon. As she holds the craft steady, she flies over Megatron, releasing her lone JDAM Bomb. Maggot #722 continues to fire on the installation opening up with everything it has. This time Machine-Cannon's strafe the Installation. >> Maggot #722 strikes Decepticon Installation - Antarctica with Machine-Cannon . << Skywarp looks around briefly, taking in the blaring alarms and blown-out panels in the installation's control room. "Megatron," he signals, "the human tanks are doing some damage here! I don't know how much longer I can hold 'em off!" He turns his attention back to the weapons controls and fires again at the Maggot. >> Decepticon Installation - Antarctica misses Maggot #722 with Laser . << Stratus "Prometheus" #1754> Axegrinder pours all her concentration into keeping the Prometheus in the air. She turns the jet back the way it came, heading as quickly as possible toward the Kingsnake. >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Megatron concentrates his fire this time on the Maggots. "These puny creatures are beginning to annoy me!" he snarls, seeking to turn one of the vehicles into a pile of smoking slag. >> Megatron strikes Maggot #722 with Hip-Cannon . << "That's it!" Bludd cries over the radio. "Keep pushing!" He's answered by a chorus of cheers from the other tank drivers. Mamba #726> Interrogator announces over the Mamba's staticy loudspeaker, "My name is Interrogator, not Human, Decepticon!" He launches one of his air to air missiles at Flamestrike. >> Mamba #726 strikes Flamestrike with Mini-Missile. << Flamestrike chuckles as yet another missile explodes on him. "My turn, and you are just a human. And your fire is not as good as mine." He fires his lasers again at the Mamba. >> Flamestrike strikes Mamba #726 with Seeker-Laser . << Super Hornet #3136> Scarlett continues to pursue Megatron, not ready to give up. She strafes him with her cannons, "Come on, watch the birdie....." quoting Goose in that old classic, Top Gun. She even flips Megatron 'the bird' as she flies by. >> Super Hornet #3136 strikes Megatron with Machine-Cannon . << Maggot #722> Baroness is rocked, and thrown against sparking consoles, as Megatron's blast rocks her Maggot. She hits her head, and is almost knocked out, but she gasps out, "Take out that Installation!" The Gunner on the Maggot fires the Artillery again. >> Maggot #722 strikes Decepticon Installation - Antarctica with Artillery . << Major Bludd winces as Megatron's attack strikes the Maggots. "Keep hittin' 'em!" he urges the others. "Form up and bracket that installation!" The tanks line up on either side of the installation and shift to a rapid-fire pattern, the cannon barrels heating up rapidly in protest to the abuse. >> HISS #2969 strikes Decepticon Installation - Antarctica with Repeating-Fire . << Decepticon Installation - Antarctica is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Major Bludd says, "Ana, y'okay over there?" Skywarp flees from the installation as the human forces pepper it with artillery fire. Baroness says, "Ask.... me.... later.... (She sounds woozy)" Skywarp leaps into the air as soon as he's clear of the installation and transforms into his jet mode. Megatron lets out a roar of anger as the human's barrage of fire takes its toll on the installation and it begins to shut down, sparks and minor explosions rocking it. He picks a target... a HISS... and unleashes a powerful blast towards it. Skywarp transforms into his fighter jet mode. Skywarp's head tilts back as his jet nosecone and cockpit unfold from within his torso. His arms fold into his fuselage, his wings turn and rotate into their jet-mode position, and his feet tuck up underneath his engines. >> Megatron strikes HISS #2969 with Fusion-Cannon . << Mamba #726> Interrogator barely keeps control of the Mamba as the laser hits the left pod, rendering it useless. He glimpses the gunner bailing out out of the corner of his visor as more of the HUD display lights up with damage reports. He radios, "I do not know how much longer I will be able to fight." to his allies and then targets Flamestrike with his remaining machine gun. >> Mamba #726 misses Flamestrike with Machine-Gun . << Flamestrike dances in the air, avoiding the machine fire, and than he just stops, and looks at the Mamba, after glancing behind him at the explosion. Uh oh.... Megatron is going to be pissed. Time to get back to the 'beach'. He pulls up a rocket launcher, "It has been fun, squishie, but I insist, now, that you burn." >> Flamestrike strikes Mamba #726 with Napalm Rockets . << Mamba #726 is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. The line of HISSes crumples under Megatron's onslaught, several tanks exploding as the fusion energy hits them. Bludd shields his face from the blast, calling commands into his radio. Super Hornet #3136> Scarlett rolls the jet, and begins another run on Megatron. She may not like Cobra, but she did sign on to defend them.... She fires a Sidewinder at Megatron, "Cobra, this is Scarlett. Might not be a bad time to retreat" >> HISS #2969 retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Megatron, and Skywarp. << >> Super Hornet #3136 misses Megatron with Sidewinder. << Major Bludd says, "Pull back! The installation is down! We got what we came for!" Maggot #722> Baroness tends to agree with Scarlett, and since Bludd already ordered it, she doesn't have to. She slumps into her Command Chair, and just nods to the pilot, and says softly, "Get us out of here!" >> Maggot #722 retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Flamestrike, Megatron, and Skywarp. << "Decepticons! PUNISH THEM!" Megatron snarls as he switches his cannon to full automatic, unleashing a barrage of energy bolts at the retreating forces. "LEAVE NONE ALIVE!" >> Megatron attacks HISS #2969, Maggot #722, and Super Hornet #3136 with Automatic Laser, striking Super Hornet #3136, Maggot #722, and HISS #2969. << Maggot #722 is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Mamba #726> Interrogator and his remaining gunner bail out of the Mamba seconds before it explodes! Interrogator radios to his allies, "The Mamba is lost, we will require pick up." He pulls the cord on his parachute and tries to land near where the first gunner did. "You got it, Megatron!" Skywarp replies, banking back toward the battlefield. He cackles, seeing Megatron's strike take out the annoying artillery piece that punched so many holes in the installation. It looks like the other tanks are still operational, driving away from the scene so quickly. "Aw, 'c'mon! We got plenty o' party left to go!" He fires off a few blasts from his laser cannons. Maggot #722> The Maggot Gunner sees the incoming Laser Fire, and in a sudden burst of loyalist feelings, he grabs Baroness, and shoves her through the escape hatch, while the Maggot is still moving. before he can follow the Maggot is struck, many times by the laser and explodes. Anastasia is knocked out from the concussion of the blast, but otherwise, is mostly unhurt. >> Skywarp strikes HISS #2969 with Laser . << "All Hail Megatron!" says Flamestrike loudly, and moves towards the G.I. Joe jet. He brings up his Laser Pistol, and fires on the Jet. >> Flamestrike misses Super Hornet #3136 with Laser-Pistol . << Major Bludd says, "We'll swing by to pick you up, Baroness! *muttered* Hurry up, you louts..." Super Hornet #3136> Scarlett frowns, seeing all the carnage, and the explosions, and than is yet again rocked by more fire, and decides, yup, enough is enough. She slaps the Afterburners, pulling back on the controls. The Super Hornet goes vertical in an attempt to escape. >> Super Hornet #3136 retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Baroness, Skywarp, Flamestrike, Megatron, and Interrogator. << Bludd's HISS makes a slight detour and slows near the Baroness' disabled Maggot. "Get in!" he hollers hoarsely, leaning over the turret, his hand extended to her. Megatron takes aim at one of the few remaining vehicles in the area as they depart. "The world will pay for this outrage! ALL WILL SUFFER WHEN I EXACT MY REVENGE!" he bellows as he unloads a shot at the Super Hornet. The rear of the Super Hornet takes a hit and begins to explode. Scarlett sighs, "Damn. Another jet down. Hawk is so going to start sending me bills...." She pulls the ejection handle, and is catapulted from the Super Hornet cockpit, just as the entire Super Hornet explodes into a ball of flame. Interrogator lands safely, and unsholders his machine gun. He finds a bolder to act as cover and gets behind it, waiting for his gunners to meet him. Baroness starts to come to, just in time for her to see the Major's hand. She grabs it, and slips aboard, clinging to the side of the H.I.S.S. Flamestrike returns to land close to Megatron, but not near enough to gain his ire. Being at the location of two Installation destructions, in the course of 24 hours, is not going to be good for his health. As soon as the Baroness is aboard, Bludd orders his driver to gun it, and the battered tank rattles and squeaks its way toward the field base, smoke pouring from underneath. It caroms off a chunk of solid ice and weaves unsteadily, a chunk of warped and charred armour plating dropping into the snow. Megatron watches as the last few human vehicles flee, his optics burning bright with rage. Baroness says, "Inform.... Destro.... Weather.... Domin.... Ator... Both.... Poles.... Ice-Caps. Restore.... them." Tele-Viper 911 says, "Yes Ma'am. Destro will be informed to begin restoration of the Icecaps, at both poles, with the Weather Dominator." Interrogator says, "I will require a pick up for myself and my crew as well." Baroness says softly to Bludd, "I am ready... to sleep for... a week." Major Bludd keeps a hand on the Baroness' arm as the HISS rattles along. "Take it easy, love," he urges. "You can sleep all y'want once we get back to the field base. We'll coordinate with the Kingsnake and get us all ferried back there tout de suite." Major Bludd says, "Kingsnake, once the coast is clear we'll need evac for our ground crews and our downed air crews. Personally I'll like t'come back aboard soonest so we can get back home an' have a well-earned rest." Tele-Viper 911 says, "The Kingsnake is in position. But if it gets too much closer, it will be detectable by the Decepticons." Skywarp drops back to earth once the human vehicles have gone. He stays nearer to Flamestrike than to Megatron, but not too near to the fire-based Seeker. Failure tends to stick to one's neighbours. Tele-Viper 911 says, "Transport Choppers are inbound." Skywarp transforms into his robot mode. The black fighter jet seems to crack in half as its cockpit and nose section fold down toward the fuselage. The tailplanes swivel forward as the jet stands on its tail, the fuselage splitting in two and rotating outward to become a pair of arms. The jet's wings fold back, its nose tucks into the open space in the fuselage, and the robot's head emerges from within the nose of the vehicle. Interrogator says, "Thank you." The Base is soon emptied, and the transport Choppers are loaded. They take off in formation, and head to the Kingsnake. Cobra Airship <''Kingsnake''> #781 This large aircraft, stretching over 200 feet in length, can best be described as a flying rectangle. Triangular wings on either side house a pair of lifting and propulsion engines, helping to keep the airship stabilized, while the back of the craft mounts another pair of propulsion engines. The underside of the craft has a pair of rail-like protrusions on either side, housing a revolutionary magnetic repulsor system. While these devices do not offer enough vertical lift to keep the airship in flight, they certainly make the job easier, increasing fuel efficiency. The surface of the craft bristles with anti-aircraft batteries, bubble-turrets mounting a pair of 20mm cannons. The forward end of the craft is open, each corner of the entrance mounting a pair of 30mm anti-aircraft guns. The interior of the craft is a wide-open bay, easily large enough to fit a squadron of fighters, with room enough left over for troops and crew. Tha back of the craft rises up in a step-like formation, with a domed canopy on top revealing the craft's bridge. The entire body of the airship is painted a deep blue, with a greyish tinge to it. Painted on the tops and bottoms of each wing is a large, crimson Cobra insignia. The Transports land on the Kingsnake, and Anastasia has been forcing herself to stay awake. She thinks she may have a concussion, and sleeping with one of those, is bad. Tele-Viper 911 says, "All forces are back aboard." Major Bludd stays with the Baroness during the trip, making certain to sufficiently pester her so that she doesn't fall asleep with a possible concussion. Baroness glares at Bludd a few times, wanting to snap, but she knows this is payback for the needle to the butt. So, for now, she remains silent. Interrogator listens to the ground crews tell how their part of the battle went. He looks over to the Baroness when he hears what happened to her Maggot. Baroness finally stands up, but as she does, her knees buckle slightly. She takes a deep breath and mutters, "No. Dammit, not now. Later you can collapse." She once again stands, and she begins the slow walk from her seat towards the off ramp. "You shoulda seen the way Megatron's cannon nuked our HISSes," a tank driver enthuses as his arm is being treated for burns. "I didn't know you could actually /melt/ a tank!" "We were lucky to get outta there with our lives," mutters another, significantly less-impressed, driver. The Kingsnake begins the long flight home. Major Bludd grips the Baroness' arms as she wobbles. "Easy, now. Just take it easy." He looks her in the eyes. "We both worked our asses off on this operation. More'n we should've. But it's over. We won. Relax." Tele-Viper 911 has moved to the Command Deck, and is in the process of sending out all the communications, recalling all Cobra Forces to Cobra Unity. All those forces that were dispersed to assist in this operation, anyways. Baroness nods, and murmurs, "At least let me get to medical, before I collapse. Passing out in front of the troops would be bad for my image." Major Bludd smiles. "Y'don't have t'convince me." He releases her but stays nearby, walking with her to Medical. He's bound there anyway. Baroness moves slowly towards medical, silently. Most of her concentration is focused on staying vertical, at the moment. Major Bludd accompanies the Baroness, also silent. Though he shows no outward signs of injury his face bears something of a haggard look. Interrogator says quietly, "At least we took out their machine." Baroness says softly, "What was the cost, in men and materials, though?" Not to mention, her life was almost lost. If not for the sacrifice of her gunner, she'd be the one dead.... who knew some Maggot Gunner would give up his own life for hers? She wouldn't do that... Interrogator says, "I lost the Mamba, but my gunners both made it out safely." The two gunners nod, although the first one that bailed out seems to be favoring a leg. Tele-Viper 911 reports the final loss totals over the Loud Speakers, almost as if in response to Baroness' question, "Final Losses in the battle have been tallied. Dead: 150. Wounded 500. Vehicles destroyed: 25 H.I.S.S. Tanks, 10 more severely Damaged, 0 undamaged. 45 Maggots destroyed, zero surviving. From the Air Forces, 50 Planes Destroyed, 25 returned Damaged, 5 undamaged. 40 Helicopters Destroyed, 10 Damaged, 3 undamaged, 2 missing and unaccounted for. Presumed Destroyed. We have not received the G.I. Joe force count." Major Bludd glances to the overhead speakers. "So many details I don't care to think on right now," he grumbles quietly. Baroness says softly, "Ask and ye shall receive...." She sighs, and finally reaches medical. "I know I recruited the woman, but sometimes, I wish she was not so damned efficient at her job, you know?" Major Bludd drawls, "Who asked fer that?" Interrogator just lowers his head and shakes it once, saying, "The casualty list seems low. Tomorrow I should look for the missing helicopter crews." Baroness says softly, "I had told her I wanted a final count, after she got the final reports in from the ground team and the wing leaders.... but I did not tell her how to report it." She checks her radio, and frowns. It is busted, after she landed on it, in the fall. Major Bludd grunts in acknowledgement, nodding. "Paperwork." Baroness unclips the radio transceiver from her belt and drops it to the deck. She slips into medical, and finds the first empty bed, glaring at a Gyro-Viper who is wrapped in a blanket, but otherwise uninjured, who was moving for the bed. Major Bludd contents himself with commandeering the chair from the medic's desk. He leans back, uncomfortably, in the battered wheeled office chair and sighs. "I wanna g'home an' sleep in me own bed. I'm sick o' sleepin' in strange places." He frowns. "I wonder how long it'll take us to rebuild HQ on Cobra Island, once the sea levels go down. I liked that flat." Interrogator helps his injured gunner into another bed and inspects the leg. There are a few shrapnel wounds to it. Interrogator sighs as the man lays down. He says, "I liked my quarters as well. I hope we get it rebuilt quickly." Baroness says softly, "I don't know... I kind of liked the Palace in Capital City...." "Oh, that place is nice," Bludd agrees, closing his eyes. "Very opulent, nice tile mosaics an' all that. It's better'n ..." His eye opens just a crack. "...'hot-bunking', that's fer sure. Hell, I think I'd prefer t'go do a jungle recon on hard routine t'what went on on th'Flagg." The eye opens fully and he stares over at the Baroness. "How d'you think I got s'sick in th'first place?" Interrogator says, "I hope you get better soon, Sir. You too, Baroness." Baroness says softly, "As soon as they do whatever it is they do for concussions, I'll be fine." "We both deserve a break after what we've done the past few months, preppin' fer this assault," Bludd says. "Hopin' you're gonna take yours, Baroness." He smiles thinly at her. Major Bludd looks to Interrogator. "An' I ain't plannin' t'go runnin' anywhere but t'Medical once we get back t'CU," he says. "They can check me out, pump me full o' drugs, an' send me home t'sleep." Baroness smiles, "A break? Is there such a thing?" Interrogator says, "That is good to hear from both of you. You will probably both need a lot of rest." "Others can handle things fer a while," Bludd points out. "You owe Cobra yer life an' soul?" Baroness grins, teasing Bludd, "It's in the contract. Didn't you read it, before you signed it?" Major Bludd returns her grin. "Ain't in /my/ contract, love." Interrogator says, "So Cobra will be resting for a few days. Then what will we do?" Baroness says simply, "We prepare for the Joes to try and kick us out of the C.U." Her eyes harden, and darken, "But we will be ready for them." "Hopefully they'll take some time lickin' their own wounds before comin' t'call on us," Bludd says. "But we got forces left t'handle 'em, even if not." Interrogator says, "I will be ready for the attack then." A Techno-Viper brings Baroness a report, "Compliments of Capital City Garrison Commander." She reads the report, and curses, than hands the report to Bludd, which shows that the forcefield that kept the water out of Capital City and other critical areas of the C.U. failed three days ago. At least 18 inches of water covered most of the country. Major Bludd reluctantly sits up and peruses the report. "Fantastic," he grumbles. "Even CU's flooded now. Where d'we have left t'go?" Interrogator says, "Destro better hurry up with the refreezing of the ice caps." Baroness says softly, "Trans-Carpathia, DeCobray Barony.... Or we go back to the CU anyways. Capital City only has 18 inches of water... The Palace is high enough that it is dry, we'd just have to stay above the water line." She shrugs. "Only parts of the DeCobray Barony are above the waterline, most of Transcarpathia is... But we'd be at Destro's mercy in T.C...." "Good thing the palace has a helipad," Bludd notes. Interrogator says, "So it is looking like G.I. Joe will have to make an air strike." Baroness says to Interrogator, "I don't forsee them attacking until the waterline returns to something approaching normal." "Yer probably right," Bludd says. "But y'never know with the Joes." Finally a medi-viper comes over and begins to check Baroness for all the usual trauma and such. He pokes a particularly tender spot, and she barely prevents herself from punching the Viper into next week. Major Bludd's eye closes again, and he sits quietly for a while, just biding his time until someone comes to poke and prod at him as well. Interrogator looks over to his injured gunner and says, "I will have to find someone to take his place tomorrow."